Gears of War: Emergence
by XxBl4kOuTxX
Summary: This story details a dying and old Locust near the end of Gears of War 3 writing down what originally happened before and leading up to the Locust-Human and Lambent-Locust-Human war. It's from a first person narrative and will be in three parts upon finishing
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 and Prologue – Strange Times  
**I write this, as I begin to fade, I will give my story. I hope that somebody can find this, maybe they'll kill me before I meet my slow fate, who knows. I want to tell a story that no one will want to tell, that none will believe but regardless, it is the truth…

**It all began 40 years ago…  
**I, along with a large amount of others, women, men and even teenagers took up voluntary jobs in an excavation job by this group that was newly formed, the Coalition of "Ordered" Governments. The payoff was free shelter, food, and other necessary things, that the things we did would greatly benefit the ongoing research on something that would end this everlasting conflict…the Pendulum Wars…

I was just a teen that left my family, I didn't want to be forced to fight an unjust war. Similar to me were many other teens that left their families or were even abandoned by them, we were told to go underground….that would be something we would all…regret…

**Light in the Dark…**  
living underground for a few months now we were all regretting this decision, the living conditions were terrible, simple shanty homes that had tattered, old, somewhat destroyed cots in them with somewhat makeshift ovens, fridges, and tables to eat on. Our…"Overseers" were nothing better than prison guards, not allowing us to leave, some were, even beaten down if they even tried to sneak away and were caught, we were now trapped underground. We were forced on a daily basis to dig, with no rhyme or reason why we were told to do so, only we kept digging, eventually the shanties we called homes fell apart, carving and digging our own homes, moving everything inside. One day as we all were undergoing digging as usual, someone sprung a leak of some weird fluid, it was glowing, giving a brighter light to the tunnels than the poorly made string lighting. The fluid was taken by some of the researchers, and was eventually given the name, imulsion…they turned it into the replacement for gasoline, and even fuel for space weaponry. The imulsion would soon be part of our downfall.

**Unwillingly transformed…**  
the fluid…the imulsion was bountiful for those researchers and everyone on the surface, but it soon became hell for us. It made some of us sick, heavy coughing and deterioration of the lungs and even strange deformities. We eventually all were infected with this new sickness, given the term "Rustlung" and our "overseers" got scared that we would try to escape and spread this uncureable sickness to the surface, destroying civilization. They overtime built actual homes for us, giving us well prepared food and electric generators for the homes, they seemed to be kind for once. We slowly took these offerings thinking that we were going to be used as guinea pigs for some sick experiment, but it turned out to be that the homes were legit, we slowly and eventually moved into the homes, in the times that we slept they built piping, large extensions that pumped that cursed fuel to the surface to be refined…some of us took relief to this, as children were being born here in this underground and parents were concerned about their children being infected. The sickness began to change us, our skin turning almost scaly, rough and hard. The color denaturing to a gray or black depending on the exposure. Our nails turning into claws, large unclippable claws that were like stones. Some of their vocal cords transformed into something as if they've torn. Resulting in very garbled speech, grunts and huffs being the new ways some spoke, their speech limited to short phrases. Over time our bodies went under final transformations, the teeth enlongating and their lips receeding down to the gums, showing the gray and sharp new teeth some of us had. We were monsters…

**Trapped in the dark…**  
our overseers finally decided to pull the plug on the project, seeing us as not even humans they abandoned us…while we were all working in the deepest tunnel and suddenly felt shaking, the COG had destroyed all of the known entrances and exits…we were trapped inside the tunnels…we were all alone…some of us had tried to find a way out, but the rocks were so unstable that a large group of rocks just made a larger rock wall

**Revenge in the making…  
**We became enraged…how that the COG could abandon hundreds…no thousands now, of their own people. The number continuing to grow as time went on, us as these…things, there was a few people that weren't effected, and turned into some sick sport a fight to the survival, whoever won, became the leader. We were becoming like tribal savages, the woman that managed to win this brutal game was some teenager named Myrahh, the daughter of some former researcher that was left behind. She was the new leader…

**Gears of War  
****Emergence**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 – Horde**

**The first and only queen…  
**Myraah, the young female that won that, at the time pointless, competition, became the leader of our clan, and things started to change drastically after that. As the years passed she rallied up forces, mining teams, soon arranging things. Construction became more viable as she set up structured systems, and what seemed to start to become a caste system. The lowest and most common being, the drones. Ironic being that they were also the most diverse, hunters, miners, and as time passed even beast riders and marksmen, using repurposed and refitted Markza sniper rifles, turning them into large bladed tools as well as snipers, sacrificing the previous incarnation's semi auto to a straight pull bolt. This became the breechshot. All due to this woman and her ideas, leading us to eventually begin to prosper in what we thought was hell once upon a time. It…seemed like things would get to be for the better now.

**More than a clan…  
**As time continued to pass days had turned to weeks and weeks to months, so on and so forth. We were growing, as if multiplying and were no longer a "Clan" anymore…our leader, was now starting to call herself the queen, but…something about her made nobody react negatively to her stating that, they seemed to just roll with it. The queen began to have assembly lines be built, as if preparing for a war, we were oblivious to what was to come…

**A steady brew…  
**within the years of further development we had three layers to where we lived in these vast underground caverns, the outer hollows, a mostly abandoned and decrepit place, where it all had started, the middle hollows which is where most of us were for the longest of times, small towns, some factories, it was where we carved out a large highway for foot drones and even the large beasts we tamed, able to travel directly to the third and final layer of the hollow, the inner hollow, or Nexus. It was a large city with the most of the factories, breeding grounds for beasts, and training for the military and fighting aspect of our new "society" growing around us, the center of the city being the large and towering spire of a castle that hung off of the ceiling of the place, where the queen safely reside. Everyday she broadcast through a complex loudspeaker system propaganda about the humans, calling them evil monsters that damned us to the inside of the planet, never to touch the surface again. she ranted and preached about claiming the surface for our own one day, making them regret ever desecrating us with these illnesses and our bodily transformations. That may have been why nobody really objected, her words were truthful, but somewhat convoluted. I along with many others didn't think that the humans wanted us to be trapped down here, they thought that we would just die off along with this sickness. 

**Expansion…**  
As the queen continued to preach every day she further expanded this ranking system for us drones. For military ranks she added on the grenadiers, three special units that either wore little or no upper body protection but with a devastating shotgun and grenades or even a flamethrower, the grenadiers fought savagely, showing no care for their personal safety. She then added the boomers, a large towering creature that was slow, but they were practically bullet sponges, they had thick chest and leg armor and wielded a ground shaking grenade launcher called the boomshot, and they are one hell of a room clearer. The large stocky drones they once were also became butchers for cutting up rock worms to serve up, disgusting, but it was the main source of meat we had, they also formed the Grinder and maulers later on. One with a medieval looking helmet, shield and explosive flail, the other having a top hat type helmet, along with the heavy "mulcher" crank machine gun. Not too long afterwards she expanded more, gaining an elite few that wielded the Torque Bow, an explosive crossbow type weapon with piercing bolts that detonate shortly after impact, destroying anything it sticks to, these few, were the Theron Guards, I was among those to become a Theron. We wore large and entire body covering red clad armor, along with special helmets indicating a subdivision or sub rank. The Sentinel Therons were the leaders, they were one of the few who could command a theron, boomer, and other drones. The only two that could command even those two, were the Castle Guards, and the Kantuses, large, skinny preasts of all of us, they "spoke" to the rock worms and were able to call upon small beasts with large buck teeth that made large clicks and ticks, or Tickers obviously, some grenadiers thought it would be genius to attach proximity mines onto their backs, to devastating effect. It seemed to have stuck since that's their only purpose now, suicide bombers.

**From Beast to allies…  
**Among the few small beasts such as the tickers there were also a large amount of others. Large spider type creatures that were able to dig large and extremely useful tunnel systems, Corpsers. They were tamed after years of forced breeding and domestication they finally were able to be controlled. There were also flying creatures, that were fast on the air and ground, Reavers, they were among the most…troublesome, as upon death something in their bodies makes them suddenly combust. With tried and true tactics they were overcome and became our method of flight. Similar to Corpsers, but having a largely different purposes, being that this beast could cloud the skies if we were to take the surface, Seeders. They weren't too hard to tame, seeing as how luring them into a location leads the blind creatures to where they become useful. Beast Riders gained their titles from being able to control and mount small bipedal creatures that walked on their stubby, bulky arms and had small, thin claws for what may be their legs, they instead used them for deadly melee attacks, these were called Bloodmounts. The final beast, was a terrifying one when we first saw it, towering in height and the ability to destroy whole buildings with one alone, the Brumaks…once they were somehow by a miracle, tamed and somewhat domesticated they mounted two extremely large sized chain guns, on their shoulders or hooking above their heads were extremely large rocket launchers and another extremely large machine gun. This was the powerhouse of all the beasts and was to be our most feared…

**An enemy by surprise…**  
The queen was thought to be a psychic, because soon after all of our advances in technology and weaponry along with military, we were faced with a new problem that wasn't construction accidents or military training incidents, those who were exposed to the very same sickness that turned us into the things that we are, began to further mutate and almost as if they lost any of their well being they just started to gain blackened, boiled and somewhat chipped skin, their blood turning into a toxic yellow, their eyes gaining a very bright lime-yellow-ish glow, they were the lambent…they had some form of hive-mind mentality, attacking in numbers and more began to appear as things got thick for them, relentless…Things didn't seem to be helping much once the humans, of the very same organization that abandoned us, came back down, and apparently went to Nexus, to have some sort of diplomacy…obviously, things went rather rye as me and my troop heard sounds of arguing from within castle chambers, the humans storming out and quickly returning to the surface…apparently, the humans forbid us from expanding safely to the surface despite the very real threat of the lambent, saying it would cause more harm than good. The Castle Guards had relayed some of this as one of them was an old friend of mine, at the time I managed to ascend to become the Black Elite Theron, being among 10 others that reached a combat effectiveness and survivability against the lambent. This wasn't going to just be a war with the lambent soon…

**War…**  
The queen had been fed up, tired of fighting the Lambent and being backed into a wall, unable to actually remain peaceful or not interfere with anyone, one day she practically yelled into the intercoms one day that "Today is the day that we have been waiting to do what Is necessary" and that "we are finally getting our justice once and for all!" she said as she started to hype up the entirety of the hollow, picking up arms as began digging and she continued to chant out. Saying things like "we are the locust to destroy their lifeline" and things among the like along with hording their soil, that's it, that's what we would be known as, the Locust Horde…when we dug up higher and higher, finally breaking through to the surface…the cool winds, bright sun, shimmering nights, heavy rain, white blizzards, and so much that wasn't in our home that hit us…we emerged from the very ground the humans and we had once tread, causing mayhem, havoc and destruction…among all of that…the humans would remember one phrase that will forever be feared, that will be our calling card…

"_**FOR HORDE!"**_


End file.
